My Little Kitty
by MissChocolateBar
Summary: One day while skipping his lessons,7 yr old Takuma Ichijo finds a small and fluffy black cat.Enter the cute short stories of Takuma and his new fluffy friend,who is more than she seems. Note:story progresses from child hood to adult hood.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay my first fanfic :D well i dont know what to say but ill be happy if u guys reviewed oh and **

**dont forget constructive critism. Oh and i dont plan on writing long stories but they can be with the right amount of reviews XD... so enjoy. **

The Ichijo mansion is a place of sparkles and butterflies... well only because of one person. However the person we're talking about is not at the mansion. Takuma Ichijo is currently outside the mansion skipping his etiquette lessons. Which his grandfather would not be happy for but as much as he has done it before he surely won't be caught.

So this is the story of how a 7 yr old Takuma met his best friend and they will forever have the deepest bond in vampire and feline history.

Takuma walked peacefully around the neighboring town of humans near his mansion. He was always envious of the human's everyday life. They lived everyday in innocence...well except vampire hunters. As he kept walking the further he got from reality and deeper he went into fantasy land. Soon he was completely in a trance nothing could get his attention.

"Mew mew" that caught his attention. Takuma looked at his surrondings only to find himself at the park he never dared to enter since there were always fraile human children here. "Mew Meow" it was a soft meow really really faint but stil noticeble. Being the kind person and a complete cat person he decided to look for the cat before going back to the mansion.

He started to look behind everything in the park however search as he might he never found the source of the noise. But he did notice that he didn't hear the meowing anymore.

"Awww and I really wanted it too but I might wanna get home before i get into anymore trouble." Takuma was dissapointed even though animals weren't fond of vampires he had always loved them. As he turned around to go home he nearly stepped on the almost smallest living thing on earth.

There it was. It had to be it. It was the only cat he saw. To confirm it the kitty did the cutest little meow ever. Takuma squealed it was so cute! It was very furry, completely black with captivating yellow eyes, and boy was it small. It almost looked like a minature black tiger. Takuma immediatly knew it was a girl.

"You are so CUTE" Takuma picked up the small creature which surprised him since usually when he tried to touch animals they'd run away. Instead she cuddled into his chest which made Takuma squeal even more. Takuma then ran home to show everybody his newest treasure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still a short story XD I dont own vamire knight but i do own the kitten :)Italics is the cat speaking sadly no one can understand her.**

"Takuma... how many times have i told you that etiquette is very important to children your age?" Asato Ichijo,who is Takuma's grandfather, had just got back from work to only find his beloved grandchild had skipped his lessons...AGAIN.

"B-Bu-But grandfather it looked so nice outside." Takuma knew he was in major trouble this time. Becouse whenever his grandfather wore that black cloak anybody who usually got away with something wouldn't today. Which meant Takuma sneaking out and servants who had accidents were screwed.

Asato sighed. Even though he had a bad day at work and the senate was having trouble with the purebloods, Takuma was still his beloved and ONLY grandchild.

" Alright Takuma I'll let it go now but if it ever happens again... it just better not happen again." With that Asato hurried to his study. Takuma knew he was irritated. However Takuma was happy that his grandfather didnt ask where he went. Takuma then hurried off to his room.

7yr old Takuma had so many things in his room that you'd think he was the future Hanabusa. his newest treasure was cutetly snuggled up on his bed.

The kitten was awaken as Takuma sat down on his bed. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see two big emerald eyes looking at her. "_Oh hey_ _your back listen don't bo-"_ but of course all Takuma heard was meow and did bother her by picking her up." Your really cute i dont suppose you have a name do you?"

"_Hey are you deaf? Leave me alone!" _Takuma could tell that the kitten was upset so he put her down before he got badly scratched." Your a fussy one arent you?" Takuma laughed as he watched the kitten's fur fluff up. They had fun for a moment with Takuma poking at her and wiggling his fingers and the kitten attacking said fingers. Takuma stoped for a moment which only angered the kitten. "_Hey why'd you stop we were having fun, right? _The kitten meowed for Takuma attention. When she wasn't getting it she just decided to rest on Takuma's lap.

Takuma looked down on the little creature on his lap. If he was goin to keeo her he was going to have to tell his grandfather. However his grandfather seemed very tired but since Takuma is only a kid he was really eager to make this kitten his. He then set of to his grandfather's study with his friend in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I always appreciate people who like my stories... actually little kids love my short stories :) I own Nothing... except the cat oh and italics are the cat speaking but Takuma can only hear her meows obviously.**

_**Knock Knock**_. Takuma cautiously entered his grandfather's study without an invitation. He looked around for his grandfather in the study, there he was. Asato was reading a book a very large one at that. The good thing about it is that he looked very relaxed. Takuma planned to confront Asato as soon as this feeling in his gut dissapeared but the kitten was becoming restless in Takuma's hand.

"_Heeey where are we? Can we play now!" _She meowed loud enough to bust a vampire eardrum. Takuma's heart alomst popped out of his chest. Asato quickly turned around to face the source of the noise.

" Takuma did you bring this loud creature in here?" Takuma cringed at the sound of his grandfather's voice. He sounded angry, Takuma spoke quickly. " Grandfather I found this cat can i keep it?"He then decided to throw in something he would thought he would regret, but he would say anything to keep the cat." I promise to attend etiquette classes!"

Silence filled the room. Even the cat sensed the tension in the room. Asato thought for a moment. That would take a load of his mind. And it's just an cat, a small one at that very small. By the looks of it probably won't live long. Takuma waited long and eagerly for an answer. Asato sighed." Alright but you have to keep that promise and take care of it yourself, now what's its name?"

"Its a her." Takuma corrected." Her name is..." Takuma thought long and hard of any possible names._ Well she is a black cat so ill give her a dark name but she is also cute so..._" Her name is... Kurami" The kitten tilted her head meaning she was listening to the whole conversation.

Takuma looked at the kitten and petted her soft long black fur. " That means dark beauty Kurami-chan, oh my name is Takuma, but you can call me Taku-chan ." Takuma turned the cat to Asato." This is grandfather." Asato sighed, what did he just do? Takuma laughed and ran out of the study with Kurami to show her new home and all his friends. And good timing too because a soiree is being hosted at the Ichijo mansion tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**I dont know this seemed kinda long? not really? anyway... i own nothing except Kurami (the kitten) for those who like to skip chapters :/**

"...And finally this is the kitchen." Takuma had just finished showing Kurami around the Ichijo mansion and Kurami seemed to have shown great intrest throughout the whole tour.

"_Hey Taku-chan i like this place lets play some more!" _But of course Takuma couldn't understand what she just said and just heard her meowing in return. Takuma laughed he loved how excited she'd get everytime they went to another room. How her fluffy black tail would raise up and move side to side cutely and her ears would move evey time a servant passed by. He really loved it when she purred when he stroked her lovely long black fur.

" Takuma-sama" Takuma jumped at the sudden use of his name. The servant who called him was an elderly one and she has been here for aslong as he could remember and she still wore plain Kimonos and had her silver hair in an bun.

" Your grandfather has requested you begin to ready yourself for tonights soiree" she then took her attention off Takuma and towards Kurami. " Shall I take care of your little friend?" Takuma looked down at Kurami and immediatly answered " Thanks but no I will make sure to keep her in my room during the party." Takuma said all that with his signature smile which only maid the servant smile. He always got people to trust him with a big smile.

" Takuma-sama you don't need to lie if you want to take the kitten to meet your friends at the soiree i won't tell." Takuma blushed, was he that predictable? The servant walked away but not before Takuma say a smile on her old but pretty face.

After bathing and having his hair groomed Takuma looked pretty nice in Kurami's and anybody elses eyes. Takuma then looked in the mirror to see for himself. Takuma was wearing a tannish long sleeved shirt with loose sleeves that almost covered his hands over his shirt was a dark green vest, the shorts he wore came douwn to his knees and they were dark brown and so was his shoes.

Takuma smiled it might look tacky to others but that was Takuma for you. Karumi looked at the mirror then meowed. "_ Heey Taku-chan I looked in that thing earlier and guess what... I saw another me! isnt that cool! _Kurami quickly ran towards the mirror. "_I think she's just being mean by mocking me! Seee because everything i do she does!" _Takuma looked at Kurami's reflection, he laughed everytime she hissed at her own reflection.

Takuma looked at the clock in his room. Only a couple of hours before the party he couldn't wait to show Kaname his new friend Kurami. But before that Takuma wanted to put the accessoories the old servant gave to him on Kurami. Surprisingly he got them on without a fuss, Takuma was delighted she looked even cuter than before. She had a red collar on with a silver bell and a cute ribbon on the part of her tail closer to her body, it was red as well. Kurami seemed to like it.

Takuma looked at the clock once more, it was close to the party, he was beginnig to become restless.


End file.
